Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of power management, and, more particularly, to distributed collection of information for power management.
Power densities of systems have been increasing with the complexity of systems. The increase in power density affects thermal conditions and performance of the system. Power management of a complex system uses various sensors to monitor the myriad of components and subsystems and collect information about environmental conditions and events that impact system performance. Power management relies on timely communication of this information in order to take reactive or proactive actions to preserve performance.